


нет места лучше дома

by an9elinus



Series: 50 shades of kiss [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bestiality, Insecurity, M/M, Magical Accidents, Ёндже солнышко, Марк котик литералли, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: было написано в рамках челленджа по foxes in love кэтой иллюстрации
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 shades of kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	нет места лучше дома

если спросить у Марка, что в его жизни с Ёндже нравится ему больше всего, то он не задумается ни на минуту и ответит — спать. как и все коты, он на уровне инстинкта, взращенного поколениями и генами, ищет в доме самые тёплые места, а самое тёплое место — у Ёндже под боком. обычно Марк дожидается пока Ёндже уснёт и только после устраивается на свободной половине кровати поверх одеяла, возится какое-то время и засыпает, убаюканный тем, как ровно дышит во сне Ёндже, слух у Марка идеальный, поэтому такие вещи он замечает особенно хорошо — и дыхание или голос Ёндже лучшие звуки из всех ему известных.

он бы, наверное, мог раньше назвать набор других звуков, как то шуршание больших полиэтиленовых пакетов, которые выносили из ресторана, рядом с которым он жил, а после всегда появлялась девушка, что там работала, и отдавала ему остатки курицы или мяса с кухни, или звонок велосипедного гудка мальчишки молочника, что развозил по утрам бутылки по домам от местного фермера, а старушка, что жила в конце того же переулка с рестораном всегда выносила Марку блюдце этого молока, хлопая низкой бамбуковой калиткой, и иногда гладила и чесала ему за ухом, если он позволял.

все эти звуки связаны в основном с добычей еды, пока он ещё был котом уличным, но с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Ёндже, а с ним тёплое одеяло для сна и еда по расписанию — все обрывки воспоминаний о прошлой жизни стираются, заменяя собой мягкие руки Ёндже и его голос, которым он зовёт Марка или напевает что-то себе под нос, пока работает, или громко смеётся, когда созванивается с семьей и друзьями.

иногда эти новые ощущения покоя и уюта, которые настигают его рядом с Ёндже, Марка очень пугают, что если он перестанет постоянно бояться, растеряет все свои навыки выживания, что если слишком привыкнет к этой новой жизни, а потом опять окажется на улице? как ему тогда жить? как ему теперь жить без Ёндже? он же не сможет, совсем-совсем не сможет. 

тогда Марк пытается успокоиться и напоминает себе, что он теперь уже больше не какой-то уличный кот, что у него есть дом, есть его человек, а самое главное сам Марк не совсем и кот как бы. 

с самого первого превращения, когда они сняли заклятие, оборачиваться человеком было ещё страшнее любой схватки с другими котами, или холодной голодной ночи, которую не знаешь, переживёшь ли. в человеческом обличии ты теряешь все свои инстинкты, словно звуки теперь добираются до тебя через много-много слоёв плотной ткани (Марк помнит это ощущение, как-то он попался двум хулиганам и те засунули его в несколько мешков, поэтому он никак не могу выбраться, пока его не нашел и не выпустил какой-то рабочий со стройки, куда тот мешок закинули через забор мальчишки, Марк ещё сильно расцарпал ему руку, когда выбрался, и убежал), ты больше не видишь в темноте, а натыкаешься на предметы, и предметы ты осязаешь и чувствуешь совсем иначе, но хуже всего, что в тебе сразу должно умещаться столько чувств, которых раньше в тебе не было, что не понятно как их вообще можно воспринимать все и сразу, и какое из них ты сейчас испытываешь, или ты просто испытываешь все эти чувства сразу, но как тогда выдержать и не взвыть или не закричать, потому что когда ты кот, то орать от страха и ужаса можно сколько угодно, но когда ты человек, то всё нужно держать в себе.

Марк научился с этим справляться понемногу, пока превращения не стали заставать его врасплох и помимо его желания. первый раз это случилось как раз глубокой ночью, Марк проснулся от холода и того, что его била крупная дрожь так, что зубы непроизвольно стучали друг о друга, и он весь сотрясался с головы до пяток, свет от гирлянды в изголовье кровати, отбрасывал вокруг мягкие тени, а Ёндже, сонно что-то прошептав, повернулся в кровати и, увидев лежащего рядом Марка в человеческом обличье и его состояние, тут же накрыл его своим одеялом, потом принёс ещё одно, а когда и это не помогло, залез под одеяло и обнял крепко-крепко, гладил его по спине и говорил-говорил-говорил, пока Марк не перестал дрожать и не уснул прямо так, уткнувшись ему носом куда-то в основание шеи.

запах Ёндже, как и его голос, в человеческом обличье Марк воспринимал совсем иначе, но они были ему также дороги и также нужны, как ещё когда он был просто котом, потому что это были голос и запах именно его человека, он отличил бы их от тысяч других, что встречались ему до этого. как хорошо, что они стали таковыми для Марка ещё тогда, когда он мог воспринимать их остро и ярко, он боялся, будь он уже человеком, когда они встретились с Ёндже, вдруг бы он не понял, что это именно они, не запомнил бы их, не узнал, не выделил из других.

но возможно, Марк и зря всего этого боялся, ведь без Ёндже он не стал бы человеком вовсе.

случайные превращения стали случаться со временем чаще и продолжались всё дольше. после первого раза на утро он проснулся уже котом, но со временем стал оставаться человеком и к рассвету, так что в какой-то день он нашёл себя утром в пустой, но всё ещё теплой и хранящей запах Ёндже постели один, а с кухни доносились звуки гремящей посуды, Марк потянулся, зарылся лицом в подушку Ёндже (становившуюся теперь в такие ночи и его подушкой тоже) и глубоко вдохнул запах, который на ней ещё остался. и то, чувство, которое переполнило его в этот момент, было лучше, огромнее и бескрайнее того, когда ты сытый лежишь в полдень на солнце, или когда тебе чешут под подбородком или когда ты видишь целую миску еды, которую ты знаешь, что у тебя никто не отнимет, это чувство ранее незнакомое Марку, было лучше всего, что он испытывал до этого. это чувство было переполнено Ёндже, оно затопило Марка с ног до головы, словно циркулировало в нём вместо крови, словно этим чувством он и жил теперь.

прежде чем отправиться на кухню, Марк нашёл себе из отведённых ему Ёндже вещей одежду, потому что одно из первых правил, которые он усвоил — люди ходят одетыми. он был, наверное, согласен с этой необходимостью где-то процентов на пятьдесят, в одежде было просто теплее, чем без неё, но вот некий дискомфорт и стеснение она всё же причиняла, так что Марк предпочитал просторные штаны и толстовки, которые обычно свободно на нём висели. касательно его выбора вещей Ёндже никаких замечаний не делал, и Марк решил, что его всё устраивает, тем более, что у самого Ёндже таких вещей было много и он легко поделился ими с Марком (вести которого по магазинам пока побоялся, превращения в кота, увы, пока случались также внезапно и непредсказуемо, как и в человека), но в то утро, увидев Марка, Ёндже нахмурился и замер, даже забыв про подгорающий на плите завтрак и стекающий по ложке у него в руке соус. Марк осмотрел себя с головы до ног, но предмета недовольства Ёндже не заметил, тот отложил наконец ложку, подошёл к Марку вплотную и потянулся к нему рукой. как бы ни доверял ему Марк, выработанную годами кошачьей жизни привычку, вытравить из себя было очень сложно, и он инстинктивно напрягся весь, сжался, втянул голову в плечи и приготовился то ли бежать, то ли обороняться. Ёндже погладил Марка сначала по голове, словно он всё ещё был котом и он его успокаивал, а потом дёрнул за ухо. за самое настоящее кошачье ухо.

— это… — Ёндже замялся, подбирая слово, но потом улыбнулся широко-широко, отчего всё в Марке снова сжалось, но теперь уже не от страха или опасения, а от того самого чувства, что он пока не понимал, но которое было бесконечно и которым он жил. — это мило.

чем дольше Марк оставался человеком, тем больше в нём накапливалось всех этих вещей, которые он не понимал, но совершенно точно переживал и испытывал. как эти не всегда исчезавшие при превращении уши — нравились ли они Ёндже на самом деле, не отталкивали ли они его, кем он был с ними, они словно безмолвно напоминали, что Марк пытается казаться тем, кем вовсе не является. или то, что когда Марк перекидывался ночью во сне, со временем уже без озноба или каких-то других неприятных ощущений, но Ёндже всегда накрывал его одеялом всё равно и часто (или почти всегда) они так и спали в обнимку, как в первую ночь. в какой-то момент Марк стал задумываться, не причиняет ли это Ёндже некоего дискомфорта, пусть он и оставался для него возможно просто котом, но по факту ведь тому приходилось спать в обнимку с парнем (обнажённым парнем, если быть уж совсем технически точным, потому что важность вопроса одежды Марк особо уяснил и всегда об этом помнил).

он иногда очень хочет спросить обо всём этом Ёндже, но постоянно тянет и откладывает, потому что очень боится, вдруг Ёндже скажет, что да — ужасные, отвратительные уши, и спать я из-за тебя нормально перестал, невозможно всё уже это терпеть. и тогда Ёндже вздохнёт с облегчением, что всё наконец разрешилось, а ему просто вежливость не позволяла первому вслух озвучить, и выгонит Марка, потому что когда он подобрал его котом, то совершенно точно, конечно же, на всё вот это он не подписывался, он тогда найдёт себе нового кота, самого обычного и настоящего, без тёмного магического прошлого и таинственных заклятий, будет кормить его по часам и разрешит спать на своём таком мягком и тёплом одеяле, и наверное даже не это самое страшное в таких фантазиях Марка, а то, что Ёндже будет этого кота гладить, чесать ему под подбородком, ласково звать по имени и, о ужас, точно так же нежно дёргать за кошачьи уши. только это уже, конечно, будут самые обычные уши, прилагающиеся к самому обычному коту, вот тогда Ёндже будет счастлив и счастливым его сделает не Марк, а кто-то другой.

в такие моменты Марк закрывает глаза и жмурится сильно-сильно, потому что глаза вдруг щиплет, и они становятся мокрыми-мокрыми, и он не понимает почему и от чего, и что это за ужасное чувство раздирает его, словно сотни вражеских когтей в уличной схватке, и как с ним справиться вообще, как люди с этим всем справляются, всё в нём вибрирует и дрожит, как если бы он мурчал от удовольствия, но на самом деле он хочет по-звериному закричать, но не может, и это мучительно, и нет этому всему выхода. никакого.

он испытывает это и сейчас, по старой привычке свернувшись на кровати клубочком под боком у Ёндже, пока тот что-то ищет в ноутбуке ровно до того момента, как ощущает теплое дыхание Ёндже на своей макушке, потом прямо на кончике одного кошачьего уха, а потом Ёндже прижимается к этому уху губами, целуя Марка, потом ещё раз, чуть ниже и ещё, на этот раз в лоб, после Ёндже легонько, почти неосязаемо, но всё же так, что Марк это чувствует, дует ему на ресницы, на которых висят капли чего-то мокрого и солёного, целует каждое веко и обнимает, притягивая к себе ближе, а потом тянет вверх, чтобы Марку тоже было видно экран.

— давай кино посмотрим, я так давно собирался, но со всеми нашими приключениями было некогда.

Марк смотрит на Ёндже, на его легкую полуулыбку, на обращенный к нему внимательный взгляд, на родинку под правым глазом, и на виске, и на шее, на растянутый ворот футболки и бликующие отсветами экрана круглые очки в тонкой оправе, на торчащий вечно выбивающийся хохолок из волос на макушке — и в этот момент то чувство в нём, которому он не знает названия, становится невыносимым, неподъемным, необъятным, оно захлёстывает Марка с головой и он понимает, что в этот момент страх просто оказаться на улице, в голоде и холоде, уходит навсегда, он покидает его с каждым выдохом, пока он выбирается из этой волны на поверхность, но их сменяет другой, куда более глубинный и сильный, страх того, что его нынешнее бытие здесь и сейчас, в объятиях Ёндже, конечно, что он может потерять это всё.

— я так хотел бы, чтобы все дни были такими, — испуганно шепчет он. — что же мне делать?

— не обещаю, что запечённая на обед свинина в следующий раз получится такой же сочной, но в остальном — они вполне могут, подписку на нетфликсе я до конца года оплатил, — смеётся Ёндже, обнимает Марка ещё крепче, набрасывая ему на плечи одеяло, и нажимает кнопку проигрывания.

комнату наполняет легкая мелодия, а на экране сменяют друг друга картинки какого-то анимационного фильма - в сочетании очень красиво, но если честно, Марк не очень всматривается и вникает, ему достаточно того, как мерно бьётся сердце Ёндже у него под щекой, этот звук куда мелодичнее всех песен мира.

Марк так и не решается и в этот раз спросить Ёндже про уши, но наверное, раз тот его в них поцеловал, то они ему хотя бы не отвратительны. может быть Марк и не делает Ёндже счастливым, он не имеет представления, как это у него выведать, но он знает, что Ёндже делает счастливым его. и сейчас Марку этого достаточно, и раз уж пока Ёндже не собирается его выгонять, то он приспособится, научится справляться с этим всё разрастающимся в нём чувством, залижет свои раны и ссадины, коты же живучие.

а если Ёндже его ещё раз поцелует в ухо, или кто знает сразу в оба, он уверен, что это особенно поможет исцелению.

**Author's Note:**

> это часть поцелуйного флешмоба #21 on a place of insecurity


End file.
